zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 24
Official Summary The killer virus has a name! Well, not really, but ZIM has the name of the guy who put the virus in GIR in the first place: VIROOZ. He also knows where he lives-Cyberflox, the galaxy’s largest technology flea market! It’ll take all of ZIM’s cunning, intelligence, and subtlety to infiltrate the planet and find VIROOZ, which means ZIM is probably going to fail. Badly. Part three of a four-part story!https://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-25 Release Issue 24 was released on October 18, 2017. Variations Iz comic 24.jpg|Warren Wucinich standard retail cover Iz comic 24 variant.jpg|Sean Dove variant cover Issue #24 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Warren Wucinich standard retail cover #Sean Dove variant cover Characters in Issue #24 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis The issue opens with Zim briefly recapping the end of the previous issue, where he discovered the coordinates left for him by the Virooz virus which led to its creator, only for GIR to accidentally delete them. Luckily for Zim, the Computer reminded him they had an undo button, which allowed him to restore the coordinates and follow them. Accompanied by GIR and Minimoose, Zim travels to the black market planet Cyberflox, which has recently been taken over by the Fitzoo-Menga corporation. Zim ignores this, however, and focuses on his investigation. He sets up a base in a building by kidnapping and locking up its landlord, then begins traveling the planet in disguise as a janitor, asking everyone he meets for information on Virooz. Despite Zim's efforts, his investigations are hindered by the fact that while everyone's heard of Virooz, and he seems to know and control everything on the planet, no one's ever actually met or spoken with him. Also, everyone Zim talks to is trigger-happy, and every time he mentions Virooz, a firefight breaks out. This catches the attention of the gang leaders led by Gabo Amoebo, who incorrectly determine that "the janitor" is trying to eliminate them so he can take over their territories. Zim is led into a trap by the gangsters, who demand to know what he's up to. Before he can be shot, Zim begins randomly accusing several of the gangsters of being Virooz, before stumbling on the revelation that Virooz is actually Fitzoo-Menga, the owner of the planet. The gangsters laugh this off, only for Zim to suddenly be abducted by a ship, which flies away from Cyberflox. Aboard the ship, Zim confronts Fitzoo-Menga, who confirms that he is Virooz, and states that his intention is to help Zim to "stop sucking". Back on Cyberflox, Dib - who witnessed Zim leaving Earth at the start of the issue - arrives aboard Tak's ship. When GIR informs him that Zim's already left, a frustrated Dib says that he's going home. "To be continued..." Facts of Doom *This is the second multi-part story in the Invader ZIM comic series. The first were Issues 1 and 2. **This is the first story with 4 parts. *This is the first time that Zim didn't cause destruction directly, but actually indirectly since the paranoia of the other aliens caused shoot outs and explosions. *Ironically, Zim is disguised as a janitor, which was Tak's job after she failed to take her test on Devastis. *Minimoose has a significant role here, or at least a larger one than in previous issues. **This is also the first time that Minimoose accompanies Zim off of Earth. *Many of the aliens on Cyberflox didn't appear on the series, with the exception of the Vortian at the beginning of the issue. *This is the first time that there is a swear word in the comics (when Fitzoo-Menga tells Zim he "sucks"). *Despite Cyberflox serving only one purpose, which is a black market planet, it's apparently not conquered by the Irken Empire. *The rat in a sombrero that appears near the end of the issue looks exactly like the one GIR tried to pass off as a burrito in Issue 18. *Keeping up with this saga's running gag, once more Dib has a cameo. However, this is the first time in the Virooz arc that Dib appears for more than a courtesy appearance at the start of the issue, wherein he is informed that he's not actually in it. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 24 Category:Multipart Stories Category:Volume 5